Track-type vehicles, such as tractors, must oftentimes traverse "soft" soils, which gives rise to flotation and traction problems. In order to alleviate such problems, the track shoes are oftentimes widened to thus provide substantial surface contact and low-pressure engagement with the ground. Examples of such track shoes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,529 and 4,005,912, both assigned to the assignee of this application. The track shoes are also constructed to comprise an apex portion to aid in the tractive effort of the track shoe. It is further desirable to construct and arrange the track shoe economically with the capability of having a track plate thereof changed should it become worn or damaged.